


預告

by fafa_driver



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fafa_driver/pseuds/fafa_driver
Summary: 心照不宣的聖誕節禮物
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo, 佐藤景瑚/河野純喜
Kudos: 3





	預告

在這個COVID-19爆發的時期，河野純喜發燒了，經紀人第一時間帶人去醫院檢查，當眾人得知只是普通的著涼導致感冒，都鬆了一口氣。

不過在關鍵時期免疫力低下也不是好事，河野純喜也因此在年末忙碌時節得到了為期一天的病假，喝下維他命C熱飲時腦袋還昏昏沉沉的，交代了要把午飯吃完，與那城獎留下了還冒著熱氣的粥就和經紀人出發前往晚上的拍攝工作。

下午兩點，其他人都還在公司進行日常訓練，吵雜的宿舍原來也能這麼安靜。  
河野純喜拿起已經放涼的清粥，一口一口的嚥下。

人生第一次覺得吞嚥是一件累人的事情。

門鈴響起時，也是抬起沉重的腳步勉強爬下床，雖然不到要扶著牆壁行走，但睏倦仍沉沉的壓在身軀上，打開門，對方立刻迅速進入房內，提著一大袋便利商店的袋子放在了桌上。

「じゅんきちーー我買了很多冰淇淋和零食喔！一起吃吧！」佐藤景瑚拿起了盒裝的哈根達斯展示給剛關上門，掛著不敢置信眼神，緩步走回房內的河野純喜。

「其他人呢？」

「其他人還在練習，我是得到蓮允許才回來的喔！」

河野純喜在桌邊坐下，因為感冒帶來的疲累讓所有動作都很緩慢，伸出手拿過冰淇淋，在口中融化時確實感受到體溫有那麼點下降了。

沒有感冒的佐藤景瑚忍不住露出糾結的臉，一邊說好冰一邊繼續吃著手中的冰淇淋。河野純喜吃完冰淇林想拿袋子中的巧克力，卻發現熟悉的包裝——

「啊、因為我看好像快用完了。」  
佐藤景瑚露出無辜的眼神，稀鬆平常的說。  
河野純喜拉開床頭櫃把整盒保險套放進去，看了一眼另一個已經開封過的包裝。

我會感冒的原因，有沒有可能跟保險套用太快有關？  
下面的比較容易在事後體力虛，原來不是網路謠言。

「啊，因為店員說有聖誕活動，所以我總共買了四盒。」  
佐藤景瑚自動地從袋子裡拿出剩下三盒放入抽屜。

我要把自己送給你，在那天你就是我的聖誕禮物，之類的情趣。  
大概能猜到佐藤景瑚的想法。

「……嗯，有備無患嘛。」  
戀人偶爾還是挺機靈的，腦袋閃過這個想法的河野純喜，覺得自己的腦子可能燒壞了。

雖然有點打壞了探病的溫馨氣氛，不過兩人之間不需要那種東西。


End file.
